


The nightmare forest

by Ischa



Series: Nightmare creatures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bogeyman, Community: smut_fest, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bogeymen origins story. </p><p>  <i>“You do the sweetest things for me,” he whispered and Nameless’ shadow curled around the girl’s feet. She screamed. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightmare forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to ['Childhood monsters'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/449687), but could also be relevant to people who read the [Bogeways series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25656).  
> Beta by Icalynn.

_~+~_  
 _The boy was running, the little girl’s hand firmly in his own, but she was too slow and he knew he couldn’t carry her._  
 _Clarence knew it too. It was the law of the forest. He knew everything, he made the rules. Clarence's shadow scurried over the ground._  
 _He felt his brother in the shadows of the trees. In the air around him, in the darkness of the sky._  
 _The boy stumbled and Clarence stopped his pursuit to just watch the desperation on his face. The fear, the sheer terror._  
 _Nameless let a few shadows stretch in the boy’s direction. The little girl started to cry._  
 _Clarence took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of their fear, the creeping madness, the crippling terror that would haunt them for the rest of their lives._  
 _“You do the sweetest things for me,” he whispered and Nameless’ shadow curled around the girl’s feet. She screamed._  
 _Clarence relished every second of it until she and the boy woke up._

_~+~_  
 _The forest was home. The shadows part of them. Part of Clarence, part of Nameless, part of the fear, the darkness, the terror. It came when they called._  
 _And it had been enough, but lately it wasn’t anymore. At least not to Clarence._  
 _“You look unhappy,” Nameless said, kissing his shoulder, biting at the tender, pale, soft skin._

_“Does the forest seem small to you?” Clarence asked, arching under his brother’s touch, the feel of his tongue, the cool fingers inside him._

_Nameless stretched his shadow and it curled around Clarence like ropes, holding him in place. “Small? It’s endless, Clarence.”_

_“But it’s the same. Everywhere. Darkness, dreams, fear.”_

_“You love their fear,” Nameless whispered against his skin, it left him breathless for a second or an eternity, it didn’t matter. Time was of no concern here._

_“It’s not enough!” Clarence screamed as he came, fighting his brother’s bonds._

_Nameless stood. Looking down at him. “You’re bored,” he stated._  
 _Clarence nodded._

_~+~_  
 _Clarence didn’t see his brother for days. He could feel his presence in the forest. Always. He could just reach out and brush against the darkness, Nameless’ darkness and he’d know where he was, but not what he was doing._  
 _He waited. Nameless would come back to him. They couldn’t be without each other._

_~+~_  
 _“There is a world outside their dreams,” Nameless said into his ear. His voice made Clarence shiver with need and greed and anticipation._

_“We can’t leave the forest,” Clarence said. The forest was home, was their world. They couldn’t leave the forest._

_“We can,” Nameless said in that voice that meant he would do anything, anything for Clarence._  
 _But then: Clarence would do anything for him too._  
 _He looked into Nameless’ pale face and let Nameless’ darkness swallow him. He buried into the soft parts of his brother, the chill, the dampness and bit at whatever part his sharp teeth could reach, tearing at flesh and skin until they were both satisfied._  
 _Their shadows, their darkness tangled and expended until it encompassed the whole ground, the trees, the sky, the forest. And then it spilled…_

_~+~_  
The shadows under her bed moved, no matter what mommy said. Greta new the shadows under her bed moved. And they were creeping slowly closer. She tugged her toes under the blanket.  
There was a laugh like nails on a chalkboard, dark fluids were swallowing the floor. She pressed her tiny body closer to the wall. Something brushed her face, leaving a slimy chill on her skin and she screamed.  
In the darkness the boogeymen laughed.


End file.
